


Get One

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Facets [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Comedy, Season/Series 05, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Riley's movie debate leads to far more interesting activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get One

“Miss Scarlet!”  
  
“Mrs. White!” Xander stubbornly insisted.  
  
“Miss Scarlet is so much hotter!”  
  
“Hotness is a matter of perception, Farmboy.”  
  
“Come on, Xan,” Riley playfully whined, cuddling more deeply against his boyfriend. “You have to admit, Miss Scarlet is a lot funnier.”  
  
Xander scoffed. “Please! She completely lacks subtlety."  
  
“And you’re the Master of Subtle?” Riley asked, cocking an eyebrow and reaching for the popcorn.  
  
“Flames. Flames on the side of my face...”  
  
Riley knew when to give up the ghost. “Okay, okay. Mrs. White it is.” He paused. “Is it time to make out yet?”  
  
“You’re such a slut.”  
  
“But a lucky one,” Riley crowed, grinning.  
  
Xander snorted. “I don’t think you’re going to get lucky anytime soon.”  
  
“Xander, we’re watching a movie. Your favorite movie. People make out during movies. Oh, and we’re _gay_. Gay guys are supposed to be all about the sex. So how about you stop pouting and undo your pants?”

He pushed Xander into the couch and crushed their lips together.  
  
Xander’s plaintive, smothered groan indicated to Riley that he was doing a good job, so he kept to his task with the earnestness and devotion befitting a soldier. Helpless but to release a sigh, one which was instantly swallowed by Xander’s deft and nimble tongue, Riley hummed with delight at Xander’s taste, honey with a dash of mint. He wasn’t surprised when Xander’s arms snaked around his neck as his boyfriend then took control of the kiss, control which Riley was happy to surrender.

After a couple more marathon minutes, Xander broke away.  
  
“I’m not gay!” he protested  
  
“Really?” a dazed and kiss-swollen Riley drawled. “So my dick in your mouth this morning, that was...what? Me taking your temperature?”

Xander flushed.

“Aw, you’re scarlet! Gotta love irony.”  
  
Xander elbowed him in the stomach. “Whatever. I’m only gay for you, doofus. Although, right now, I’m wondering just why that is.”  
  
“Just for me, huh?” Riley cooed, moving in closer.  
  
The other man grunted as a devilish gleam lighted his eyes. “Well, there was this time in the hospital with Angelus...”  
  
“Do I need to gag you?”  
  
“Depends on the implement.”  
  
“Do you have any idea how happy you make me?”  
  
“Yeah, sure. And you love, love, love me, right?”  
  
Riley’s face turned serious. “I do, you know. More than anything.”  
  
“More than your basketball signed by Kobe?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“More than the cookies Willow makes us when she goofs up a spell?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
Xander bit his lip and coyly peered up at his boyfriend from beneath his lashes. “Even more than your gym membership?”  
  
A shaken Riley paled. “That’s harsh, but okay,” he squeaked. “Even more than that.”  
  
“You deserve a reward,” Xander purred, reaching into Riley’s pants.  
  
The blond man moaned. “For succumbing to your blatant manipulation,” he slurred.  
  
Xander nodded. “Yes.”  
  
“You know, I don’t think you reconnecting with Cordy was such a good idea. Her Queen lessons aren’t good for my self-esteem.”  
  
“You love that I’m your Queen!" Xander gave an exaggerated blink. "Wait! I mean, your man-Queen." He frowned. "King! I meant King!”  
  
“You’re so cute when you babble.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Kiss now?”  
  
“Burning, breathless, heaving breaths.”  
  
“That’s the idea,” Riley growled, moving in and attacking with his lips Xander’s neck.  
  
“Heaving breaths,” the brunette moaned, gasping.  
  
“You talk too much.”  
  
“That’s the general opinion.”  
  
Riley pushed Xander down on the couch and straddled him. “What do I have to do to get you to shut up?”  
  
“Getting a lil’ naked would be a good start.”  
  
The soldier grinned and shrugged out of his shirt. “What next?”  
  
“Pushups. Fifty will do nicely, please and thank you.”  
  
“What!”  
  
“You can start now, and for every one you complete in a timely fashion, you get a kiss.”  
  
“What do I get when I finish?”  
  
“The enormous satisfaction of a job well done?”  
  
Riley considered this. “I want more.”  
  
“Pizza?”  
  
“Not quite there yet.”  
  
“Me licking your deliciously sweaty and meaty biceps?”  
  
“Better...”  
  
“I picked up this new warming gel...”  
  
“Fifty, right?”


End file.
